


the monster you've become, i still can't help but love

by ILoveMisha2



Series: The end [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5x04, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Hurt, Mentions of drugs, No Smut, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, The End, castiel - Freeform, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveMisha2/pseuds/ILoveMisha2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things Cas saw now we're only because he could really take the time to notice since he was no longer an angel, only human with a human heart. He could now think upon what the apocalypse did to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the monster you've become, i still can't help but love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own shiznyee, just the story 
> 
> Pretty please review?
> 
> Sorry if my writings seem uninteresting but i love them and that's all that matters i guess because it's not like anyone forced anybody to read these lol.  
> Well if you do take the time to read this i hope it was worth it :)

He was different in the way he moved.

His steps were focused, his body swing precise.

He was different in so many ways. His voice no longer fluttered through you ears, instead it had a razors edge against your skin.

His eyes bore into who you were but now only on the surface.

Was he _dead_?

His stance was that of a soldier who had seen far too much in his time but refused to acknowledge the slightest chink in his armor.

The gun in his hands suddenly meant more to him than a life.

His hands gripped you in what you would say rage, squeezing too hard, pouring his hell into you.

His glances held the fire of his madness as he accused you with them.

He _mus_ t be dead.

His emotions so cold now could chill you to the bone and turn your heart to ice permanently.

He only had one thought and emotion, the one that would tear you both apart even further.

He always denied the truth on your lips as if they weren’t even there, exploding a garden of life in his head.

He hated you better when there was no reason for such a thing as if each passing minute would bring your demise.

He’ll let you see what you want and dance in the rain then he’ll take it all away with a sadistic grace.

You _know_ he’s dead.

He gets into your head and string you along well aware of the thorns he has.

He lets you love him as long as you’ll take the storm he creates.

He’ll break the needles and dump the pills just to get a reaction out of you.

He’ll say loving things he doesn’t mean then he'll sit back and watch you burn.

He'll have sleepless nights claiming your voice kept him up all night.

His presence is like hell, it never freezes over.

He may not be like Lucifer but now you swear he could be his brother.

You _hope_ he's dead.

Dean's not the man he used to be.

Hell stole his soul, Sam stole his mind, he swears you stole his heart, Cas, but he's not sure why.

He'll kill you everyday like the joint in your hand and you'll sit there and wonder what now makes the man.

He'll put a hand on your shoulder and lead you back in so you can die with him all over again.


End file.
